The Migrator
The Migrator is Rockhopper's infamous sea travelling ship! Only HIM can pilot it. Oh and Yarr too does! The ship travels countless of new seas, conquers multiple oceans, discover new island and worlds, even going beyond with the new technology: realms and dimensions! About While The Migrator is quite a big ship (The Migrator is 40% bigger than the average ships!), it was more than capable of sailing across the seas and oceans, and allowed Rockhopper to explore many islands, crossing many seas, even new dimensions (with 'Gary's newfound equipment''). It has survived many accidents over the years of sailing and endure attack from enemies, being more and more tough and harder in endurance due from being reconstructed and with new pieces of wood and metal, fused with Gary's gadget and technology! Ship's Anatomy ''Upper Deck'' The '''Upper Deck is the top part of The Migrator, the outside of this magnificent the ship. While there is not much to see here aside of enjoying the view when travelling or having seasickness troubles, there's the ship's wheel, which provided control over the ship's movement. There is a door leading down to the lower deck, and a mast leading up to the Crow's Nest. Crow's Nest The Crow's Nest served as a lookout point for the ship, as well as a means both offense and defense, through the Snow Cannon 3000. Yarr, Bambadee and the Dancing Penguin always liked to be in the Crow's Nest and for using their telescopes and eating some candies in secret (in DanielD and Puffle Pal26 big displeasure), and they often went up there in gang, having great fun. The gang, along with the orange Candy Ghost and Tommy, are responsible for the post as watching over the ship, trying to see at the horizon and prevent from attacks. When under attack, they use the Snow Cannon 3000. Ship Hold The Ship Hold serves as the storage for the entire ship, with many treasures, secret stuff and rare items being stored here with a secret key. There was also the small shop named the ''Rock's Shop, which allowed Penguins to buy treasures that Rockhopper found from his adventures. There is many floors of the storage place, with objects that Rockhopper didn't wanted to show it to anyone, his own crew does not knows what is inside and cannot get access of the other floors, even Yarr cannot go see in there! However, only a few witness it in the past, they saw a bit of the floors but there is one final floor that lead to a darker secret that no one knows what's inside. For now. The ship's storage is full of dark secrets... 'Captain's Quarters' The '''Captain's Quarters' is Rockhopper's official personal room, where he made big maps, plans for great treasure searches, and, along with Yarr and his crew, goes to sleep(some sleep near to the Ship's Hold or on the Upper Deck)! A key is required to enter and can be easily found in the Coffee Shop's upper room, the Library. The game TreasureHunt can be played here! Crew Members/Roles: Here is the list of the current members on The Migrator. The (*'') can be on certain people and it means they aren't fully present on the ship but often help Rockhopper or just paying a visit. The list is put from the '''oldest to the youngest members. First Members The 2 first members of the crew: the captain and it's associate! Rockhopper: Captain and creator of the infamous Migrator and leader of the crew since it's creation. Even alone, Rockhopper is able to handle his own ship alone, with Yarr of course. But sometimes he needs help, so he decided to recruit some worthy Penguins and make his own crew! Yarr: Rockhopper's Puffle and best friend, co-captain of the ship. Is able to pilot the ship, even replacing Rockhopper! But Yarr also love to go on the Crow's Nest with Bambadee and Dancing Penguin, eating candies and looking at the night sky. The First Batch They are Bambadee, Tommy, DanielD and RodgerRodger. Bambadee is the first one to join, while the 3 others joined the later, making Bambadee 1 year more older than the rest (Bambadee: 8 years, while the others are 7 years), Tommy and DanielD joining the same time and finally but not last, Rodger (he joined a few months later after Tommy and Daniel join the crew). Rockhopper often refers the gang as ''The'' Elders'' for fun. '''Bambadee: Also known as The' '''Stowaway, ''Friendship'' Penguin'' and ''Spooky Mate'' by some friends, Rockhopper's first visitor and currently the oldest crew member (since noted from the book 'Rockhopper and The Stowaway), he decided to stay for ever on the ship and being a full time member, while sometimes his friends needs him for some occasions. Bambadee is a 'Jack-of-all-trades', he is good at many roles applied on him but prefers watching on the Crow Nest, with Yarr and the Dancing Penguin. He is quite shy and easy to tease on him. Bambadee is also the leader of ''The First Batch'' since he is older in experience but also he has the attitude and attributes of a positive leader. Tommy MachineTommyGun*: A penguin who work part-time on The Migrator, the other part is with his friend in a music band named ''Ze Musi3k B4nd!'' and he loves snowball battles, with his title '''''Champion Snowball Thrower and he remains undefeated! It is because he use his tuba as a powerful snowball thrower, snowballs goes at insane speed, strong impact power and great distances but Tommy gets exhausted after a hundred of consecutive shooting (Tommy's current record of consecutive shooting is 109). He hence his nickname Machine''TommyGun'' (or sometimes shortened into ''MTG') since he shoots at great, unthinkable speed force! His accuracy is quite bad however and has to be in work. Tommy works as the one who wake up the others (with his tuba, Tommy use a powerful blasting sound!), so he has to woke up more early than the others and sleep more sooner. He also the one who alarm the others about an incoming attack, object (like an iceberg) or an localizing an island. One of the oldest members to date, alongside DanielD and RodgerRodger (Tommy is tie to Daniel, both joined at the same time), the three of them worked on The Migrator for 4 years. DanielD*: A penguin who works part-time at the Dance Club at the night, only him posses the keys of the Boiler Room (but the Keeper of the Boiler Room can do also the job and often take Daniel's place, with the keys). Friend with RodgerRodger and the Keeper, he is known to have a mean personality, a bit greedy and quite arrogant, arguing with Rockhopper on orders and working. Nicknamed as the ''Dare'' ''Master'' (''probably why the ''D'' in his name means''), he love to defy other Penguins in many crazy challenges, such as his infamous ''One Night At The Boiler Room Challenge''. However, some rumors states the '''''D in his name means Devil, due from his 'evil'' ''intentions' and mean attitude toward others, such as Bambadee and Tommy. When working at The Migrator, Daniel is in the storage section, alongside Big Dog. Both hate each others due to Daniel's evilish arrogance and Biggie's total stubbornness, which can go into hand-to-hand fights (Biggie always win!). Daniel is known to be a technician when it comes to steampunk gadgets but doesn't like too much to share his passion. He is quite mysterious and not very open to others. Second Batch After the first gang was created (around of 2 years), other joined the crew: Wrong Place Penguin, Puffle Pal26, BigDog32987 and Dancing Penguin. Pal26 and Biggie joined the together at the same time, Dancy a bit later. The 2 gangs were in a rival conflict: to see which was the best gang, the one that will please Rockhopper. But the captain quickly saw that and laugh at it, saying he refuses a war against each others on his ship. For a time, The First Batch called them as ''Rookie Gang, to mock them, while Rockhopper called them as ''New'' Students, a title that is earned due to being new on the crew. Then the title is given to the next new crew. '''Puffle' Pal26*: He never told his real name so he put this code-''name (''he also love Puffles, especially Cats). But he is also known by his popular nickname: the ''Nick Fury wannabe. He wants to meet '''Nick Fury' in person so bad that he tried to act like him, mimic his style and attitude, etc. In other words: Nick's entire life! Dancing Penguin: The brown crying penguin joined the team! Clumsy yet friendly, he is very good at dancing (origin of his nickname), he shows weird but very cool moves, his style is beyond imagination! Often nicknamed ''Dancy'' but also Cry' '''Baby'' by other Penguins: he cry really easily. Dancy love his portable telescope, looking at the night sky, which he took the post of as a watcher with Bambadee and Yarr. Wrong Game Penguin: Nicknamed as ''Wrongy'' by others, that penguin is very known to be always being in the wrong time, at the wrong place such as being in the Ice Fishing or in Puffle Launcher minigames for strange and unknown, via really dumb reasons. However, Wrongy's favorite minigame is Aqua Launcher, he is a real professional in his domain, getting all the treasures! And that is why he joined the team: he helps Rockhopper to search for treasures and rare items in the deep abysses of the oceans. Big ''Biggie'' Dog32987: A penguin who loves Dog Puffles a lot, he is Puffle Pal26's frenemy: they both have a lot of similar tastes in common such as loving Puffles and both love junk food like Pizzas, big juicy Muffins and Cheese Spaghetti Sausages. However, no one always agreed on a point: Big claim Puffle Dogs are better than Cat Puffles, while Pal26 claim the opposite. Big hates and kills Pookies for good reasons, while Pal26 support and protect Pookies against Pookie Abusers, calling Big a murderer and Big says he is a blinded fool (those times, Pal26 is somehow hesitating on stopping protecting Pookies). Big Dog love to work at the ship's storage, putting treasures, stacking rare items: he's the tough guy for ya! Biggie also hates Daniel because Daniel is very arrogant and selfish, which infuriates Big Dog and beats Daniel many times. Third Batch Known as the ''Third Coming/Generation, they are the only group made of other creatures, with no Penguins at all (''although, Ice Penguins looked like normal Penguins but they have a different anatomy and considered to be aside of Penguins). Candy Ghosts: there is 2 Candy Ghost, one orange and the other one yellow. Even if they are similar, both have different attributes and tastes. Both haunts the ship, staying forever there. Here is the differences: * Orange Ghost: His real name is ''Jido'' but often nicknamed as ''Orange'' (hence his name), he is really sneaky and a try hard for scaring people (which he does not succeed and always fails) but love to help the others, this ghost is quite cheerfuller toward others (DanielD and Puffle Pal26 don't really like him because Orange is ''too annoying) and love cooking (''even being extremely clumsy, the others fear him a bit due to his actions...). He work as a watcher on the Crow's Nest but also with Wrongy for searching treasures and hidden objects in the sea: Jido can create light from his 'body', this help a lot for Wrongy to make a way in the deep dark seas. * Yellow Ghost: Nicknamed ''Yellow'' but mostly 'Lazy Spirit' and 'Sloth'' ''Ghost' his ghost does not remember it's own name ''because she is very lazy to remember it'' but Jido always tell her name's is ''Dooka'' but she forget it the second later. She is often seen 'sleeping' on the ship, bored and always peevish, very pessimistic and negative. In other words, Dooka is the EXACT OPPOSITE of Jido! She works as a watcher, alongside Jido, Dancy, Bambadee and Yarr. That is the only thing she likes but also prefers playing chess and Treasure Hunt with Keeper. Keeper and Dooka like each other, they are best friends and rare to see them one without the other. Frost Bites: Known as ''Ice/''Chill Penguins', those creatures are from the '''Frozen Land and are quite similar to Penguins but different in term of appearances and they have the use of powers, unlike Penguins. They are known to pull funny pranks, sneezing icicles and farting clouds of snowflakes. But they can be quite aggressive if not pleased. Rockhopper was not used to like them, since Frost Bites do not really like visitors in general (because Frost Land is very far away than any other islands and they don't see other creatures around often) but when the captain see they both like pranks, a friendship bond was born. On Rockhopper's ship, there is 3 Frost Bites and they are in the section of the Ship Hold, cold storage level. Even if they are only 3, sometimes others might join the crew, to help Rockhopper in the cold storage section and doing other chores but mostly doing pranks on other crew members (DanielD, Dooka, Tommy and Pal26 does not really like pranks, especially Pal26 and Daniel). All the 3 sleeps in the cold storages because it's frost and they need cold temperature to survive. * Gel: The leader of the 3 Frost Bites, the most wise (but can be 'REALLY' dumb sometimes), he is very good when it comes to trap pranks and strategies. Gel is known for his high patience, waiting the moment and perfect timing for the victim falling in his prank but also for solving problems and ending quarrels between members. But he is sometimes stubborn, sure of him and that can lead him to his own fall, Gel and Daniel are both similar, however Gel is less arrogant and way more soft than Daniel and doesnt't do any devilish plans. Gel doesn't hurt someone for no reasons unlike Daniel. * Neige: The most fastest, flexible and agile of the group, she loves to make quick pranks to his victims and run away while laughing, making his victims trying to catch her but end up exhausted or tripping by an ice block made by herself. Neige works at the cold storage to help her teammates but she often go working with Wrongy and Jido, she is a good swimmer and a very fast one, so she can go scout on places that the Aqua Grabber cannot go. Neige is the only female Frostbite. * Glace: The strongest of the 3, more endurable and very tough, like a solid block of pure ice or even, an iceberg itself. He use his strength to lift up high and very heavy cargoes and large objects. Ironically, Glace does not enjoy doing pranks or being prank by his friends, despite being a Frost Bite (this is very rare, Glace is not the only one Frost Bite to dislike pranks but he is the only one on the crew). Glace is best friend with Big Dog, both hates pranks and telling bad jokes, both rely on their strength to solves problems and lifting heavy stuffs and both like to show up how strong they are, doing a contest of arm wrestling and grappling (ending up into a tie). They have a very solid friendship. The Keepers: They are Puffles who inhabited a place and are often called as ''The Guardians. They seems to be free, having no apparent owners to adopt them and are capable of surviving without any help, eating all by themselves. All Keepers have joined the crew! People who helped The Migrator Since Rockhopper and his crew are popular and need help, the people of Club Penguin Island, other islands and other beings from dimensions were volunteer to come in aid for The Migrator. They aren't crew members and they only helped a few times, less than a part-time crew member. Here is the people who contribute to aid Rockhopper (''in the order of the oldest to the newest): Rockhopper Island: Rockhopper's very own island and his home, filled with Red Puffles torturing Pukies, throwing them in the sea, thus sharks eating the Pukies. Heroes United Association: All organizations of heroes who helped Rockhopper and his crew about treasures but also other secret stuffs. This include also the EPF, PSA and Marvel Heroes as well. Club Penguin Island: They are one of the most people who helped and all Penguins admire Rockhopper when he comes to deliver rare items, presents and treasures! It is also at CPI where Rockhopper place his Coins For Change'''donations. '''Frozen Island: Merry Walrus Island: Cookie Island:Innocent Island: